Pokemon Black and White: More Adventures in Unova!
by wishfulbeliever
Summary: A bunch of stories revolving around Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and the rest of his friends in the region of Unova! About a year after the Unova League took place, Ash decided to make a turn and head back over to Unova, to catch up with the many friends he made during his adventures! Nothing much has changed...or so he thinks.. (may contain slight shipping!) Pokémon and its characters al
1. Chapter 1

Unova. It was like a home away from home, with a wide variety of pokemon to discover, new gym leaders to challenge, and most important of all...the food!

The thought of food made Ash Ketchum's stomach growl with hunger, sitting up from his seat on the airplane he was currently on. Professor Oak was needed by Professor Juniper, one of the head professors in Unova, for some projects they were working on with a couple of other regions. It had to do with the legendary pokemon. According to the professor, these pokemon may be holding power that even they were unaware about, so it was up to them to start researching asap!

Next to Ash sat Pikachu, his partner and very best friend. Pikachu had been with him throughout his entire journey, spending every moment by his trainer's side. He certainly wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Pikachu was currently napping, waiting for the flight to be over. To Ash's right was Professor Oak, reading a magazine one of the flight attendants had offered him earlier in the flight.

"It's a good thing Professor Juniper called me at a great time!" Oak began as he turned a page. "There really isn't much going on back in Kanto, and I thought you'd consider coming back here."

It was the end of May, almost June. Meaning, people had so much vacation time to spend. Unova is the place to be at this time of year. With its many beaches and attractions, how could anybody be bored?

"Are you kidding? I'm really glad to be back here!" Ash exclaimed as he looked out the window. His mom thought it would be a good idea to take a small "break" from his said journey. At first, Ash wasn't too happy with the idea of halting his journey of becoming the "ultimate pokemon master" just to kick back and relax. But after a few convincing words from Oak and his mom (not to mention the video calls he had been having with Iris), Ash agreed to accompany the Professor, in hopes of discovering even more Pokémon in Unova, perhaps enlarging his team. Which is why Ash packed the pokemon he had caught during his time in Unova. Snivy, Pignite, Oshawott, to name a few.

As if on cue, the plane finally landed near Unova's sea, the water shining brightly thanks to the sun's bright appearance. Soon, the passengers boarded off the plane and stepping foot into Unova's own land.

"I'm so excited to be back here, aren't you, Pikachu?" Ash asked his pokemon.

"Pika!" He exclaimed in reply, happy to be back as well.

"Well, I'm off to Professor Juniper's lab," Oak gathered his luggage, "you're more than welcome to join me, Ash. Unless, you're eager to go on and reunite with your friends?"

"Don't worry, Professor! I'll make sure to stop by soon!" The trainer reassured as he and Pikachu began to set off. They waved goodbye as they parted in separate directions.

"Well first things first," Ash said as he looked around for a Pokémon Center. To his luck, there was one not too far away from where they had landed.

"We gotta tell Iris that we made it!" Ash grinned as he and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu agreed, mostly because he will get to see Axew, Iris's pokemon, once more. The duo began to race over to the center, about to call a certain friend...


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Once Ash and Pikachu had settled in at the nearest Pokemon Center, (with Nurse Joy immediately directing him to the nearest pokegear), his first act was to immediately call his formal traveling buddy, Iris. Iris had traveled with Ash during his time in Unova, from thinking she was a pokemon to when they departed on that train. Iris had a tendency to call him "a little kid," which had always annoyed the young trainer. But right now, he was more than excited to see her again!

Ash immediately dialed Iris' number, waiting a few moments before the screen flashed, Iris' face now displayed.

"Ash! Is that really you?" Iris exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep! I finally made it! Nurse Joy let me have a room for now!" Ash explained. Pikachu leaped onto his trainer's shoulder, exclaiming to the girl on the screen.

"Pikachu, it's so good to see that cute little face again!" Iris giggled as her own partner, Axew, copied Pikachu's actions.

"So, which Pokemon Center are you in right now?"

"The one in Accumula Town!" Ash pulled out the map Professor Oak had given him during the flight, "The plane happened to land near there. Plus, it's almost dinner time, so why not stay here for the night?"

Iris shook her head at the response.

"Typical Ash," she muttered, "A little kid, as always..."

Deciding to ignore that, Ash began to tell Iris of his latest adventures outside of Unova. From all the new friends he had made, the ew pokemon he had collected, and all the food he got to eat (despite the snarky remarks he received from Iris).

"So, what's new with you, Iris?" Ash asked.

"Well for starters, there was a huge tournament in Opelucid City!" Iris began, "and believe me, it was one of the toughest I've ever experienced!"

She continued by saying how there were many competitors, including the former champion, Alder. Plus, her mentor, Drayden, was hosting the tournament himself, which made Iris a bit more nervous when competing. It turns out, Iris had won the tournament, her last battle being with Alder himself. Iris became recognized as "Opelucid City's Champion," gaining a bit of recognition for her battles.

"That's so cool, Iris!" Ash exclaimed like a young child. "So you're like, famous now or something?"

"Well, I wouldn't say famous.." Iris sheepishly chuckled at the thought. "But I have been getting noticed by a couple of people here! Mostly little kids who remind me of you." She smirked.

"Figures.." Ash huffed.

"Wait a minute.. you said you were in Accumula Town, right?" Iris suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm currently at a Pokémon center in Nuvema Town. It's not too far from where you're at!"

"Nuvema Town? What are you doing all the way out here?" Ash couldn't help but ask.

"Well you see, after the tournament, I figured that Drayden was right. I needed to find the piece of me that was missing. I'm not really sure what it is, so I started traveling out of Opelucid and made it all the way here so far. I still really want to become a Dragon Master, but something's telling me it won't be enough.."

"Wow. I'm sure glad you're not giving up on your dreams so easily, Iris." Ash nodded, "in happy for you."

"Thanks, Ash." Iris gave him a sincere smile.

"Speaking of dreams, I wonder how Cilan is doing?" Ash couldn't help but wonder.

"Probably busy as usual at the restaurant." Iris sighed, "ever since the tournament, he's been getting a lot of customers from outside of Unova! Plus, it's a gym! Gym leaders outside of Unova were willing to challenge Striaton's own trio."

"Have you seen him lately?"

"Not in a couple of months." Iris admitted. "After we parted ways, he and I continued a little bit longer, until he decided to enter some fishing competition in the Johto region, while I decided to head back to Unova. I was kinda sad that we had to leave, but he promised that we'll meet up in some way or another really soon."

"Well, let's make it happen! Striaton City isn't too far from where you're at. Once I meet you, we can head over there and visit! I'm sure there's a Pokémon center near the gym where we could stay. And we'll have a blast, like old times!" Ash suggested.

"I'd like that. Being with you two again will make me really happy! Thanks, Ash!" Iris beamed.

"No sweat! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

With that, the two kids ended their video chat as Ash stood up and headed to bed. He took off his shoes as Pikachu got comfy on the mattress.

"Tomorrow will be a great day, Pikachu," he brought the covers to cover himself. "We'll get to see Iris and Cilan again. I wonder if anything has changed?"

"Pikachu?" The electric type Pokemon asked in question.

"Oh well, we'll find out soon enough. Goodnight, Pikachu."

"Pikachu!"


End file.
